fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sasaki Kojirō
Name Change Poll Don't like the name False Assassin? Go vote in the poll, and at the end of the month if it's a majority Support False Assassin will be moved to Assassin. Darknessattack2 16:01, November 2, 2009 (UTC) False Assassin I think we should keep this name because it creates a relationship between True Assassin and False Assassin, with one being real and the other an imposter. This way, we can clearly state to anyone who's new the differences between the two assassins, and it would be less confusing to any newcomers. Whereas if you had True Assassin and just Assassin, it might confuse people who don't know much nasuverse lore, or who haven't played the VN, since it would be saying "There's an Assassin, but this Assassin is more real than that other one?". This way everything is much simpler and much clearer. Getting your point across clearly in as little words as possible is a good practice, since it reduces misunderstandings and makes the job of the people who're making the wiki much easier. This also reduces the need for unnecessary subsections, such as the proposed "Nicknames" subsection, since there wouldn't be any misunderstanding in the first place. While it is true that both the VN and the Korean name for False Assassin is just Assassin, renaming it to False Assassin ensures clarity and ease of understanding, which should be placed prior to a faithful translation on a wiki that's meant to provide information about the map, not about the nasuverse.Darknessattack2 08:56, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Assassin Unnecessary. Unnecessary. Completely unsound logic. "There's an Assassin, but this Assassin is more real than that other one?" Ok. How the hell does putting false in front of Assassin solves that "problem"? "Oh, so this Assassin is fake, and that one is real?" Same, exact, "problem". True Assassin and Assassin are already different enough for clarity and ease of understanding, and I'd not assume people are too stupid to realize the difference. And I'll not make up a problem of, "Oh this one is more real?!" and propose a solution completely not solving that made up problem in the first place. The information about the map is simple, what's there is Assassin. What's in the VN is Assassin. What's in the promotional materials for anybody paying attention to the series is Assassin. If anything, what would create more confusion is False Assassin. And that's exactly what it did. What appears in the game is Assassin, so we should keep it Assassin. OH! Ratstsrub 17:38, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :It solves it by emphasizing that one is real, but the other is an imitation, eg. False. It's also correct, seeing as he really is a fake with no real identity, being false in both origin and class. Also, "Assassin" doesn't appear in the game, so much as 어새신. Nevertheless, keep in mind that this is meant to help newcomers, and any possible confusion should be avoided. It's the same reasoning behind why Lancer's rune spell to convert HP to Mana states quite clearly that it cannot kill you, even though it says that it uses his current HP. It seems to me that you just want to push your own agenda, rather than providing helpful information to anyone.Darknessattack2 03:21, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::No it doesn't. Assassin's real. His origin, that's real. He also has a real identity. He was a swordsman who had ties to Ryuudo, as in, he was someone that existed, hence not fake in any way. In fact, if what we're doing is providing information for newcomers, then explaining the whole Assassin Sasaki Kojirou wraith scenario does nothing but confuse people, since they don't know and they won't care, it's something unnecessary, and quite frankly, insulting that you would assume they're so stupid as to not be able to read the difference between Assassin and True Assassin. And if it's somebody who knows the VN, explaining the situation is pointless, since they already know and they won't care. It seems to me like you're just making crap up and unnecessarily confusing people for no reason. For the basis of playing the game, all that's required is something to make different Assassin and True Assassin, and that something is already the True. There is no need to further explain, people are smart enough to be able to remember True Assassin means the black guy and Assassin means the blue guy. Which is all that matters, they don't need to know, "Oh yeah Assassin doesn't really belong to the Assassin class in the VN, he's an anomaly, also, his identity is unknown too". The question of, "Wait, so this Assassin is more real?" is a pointless fabricated issue that does not and would not affect the ability of newcomers to play the game at all. Ratstsrub 15:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::His origin is an amalgam of several identities, and he's summoned by a servant, therefore he's a fake (false). What we're doing here is pre-empting the question before it's asked. Darknessattack2 04:08, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Except everything you just pointed there is wrong or unneeded. First of all, his "origin" isn't an amalgam of several identities. He's a wraith, a potential candidate for selection. Second of all, he's real. "He was a swordsman who had ties to Ryuudo, as in, he was someone that existed, hence not fake in any way." Third of all, pre-empting the question is pointless because the question doesn't matter. "'The question of, "Wait, so this Assassin is more real?" is a pointless fabricated issue that does not and would not affect the ability of newcomers to play the game at all.'" That question should be answered, not by this wiki devoted to Fate / Another, but an actual site for the actual VN on the actual situation. Not this map, there is no need to explain his situation with regards to this map. Thus, your two reasons for including False is useless. I'll repeat, putting False for the purpose of differentiating is worthless because we have True already to differentiate. And, pre-empting the question is also worthless because that's a zero significance issue for playing the game. There is no reason to put false. None at all. There is also no actual game basis, either in the map, in the VN, or in the series, for putting False. 3rd, IT'S FAKE DAMN YOU ><. CAN'T YOU EVEN NAME IT RIGHT?! Ratstsrub 16:09, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::While certainly there is already the "True" prefix to differentiate, I do not feel that it is enough, and so here we are. Also, False Assassin has no true identity at all, and he's not even a real assassin, hence false. Pre-empting the question saves us time from having to explain from any newbies what the difference is. "False" matches better against "True" than "Fake".Darknessattack2 14:28, November 8, 2009 (UTC)